<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JNPR And RWBY Meet The Anthromorphics by Fanfiction_Fever500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181118">JNPR And RWBY Meet The Anthromorphics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fever500/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fever500'>Fanfiction_Fever500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool Life Of An Anthromorphic, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fever500/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fever500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine Grimm curbing mission Teams JNPR and RWBY hear a voice shouting orders and after following said voice come upon a group of one boy and ten girls who proceed to turn into predator animals and annihilate a truly massive group of Beowolves with ease,who are they? Let's find out!. (Each chapter will have a quotation mark dialogue version and a script form dialogue version)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenji Shedji/Harem. Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/team RWBY</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay since I can not get the notes sections to work I'll make my notes here. Now. This is the version of chapter one that is written in quotation mark dialogue form so if you want to see the script form dialogue version please skip to the 2nd version of this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Chapter 1 Version 1*</p><p>Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY or it's characters it is property of Rooster Teeth and obviously the late Monty Oum. However,I do own all the characters from my own Original story called "Highschool Life Of An Anthromorphic" all who I'll be utilising in this specific fanfiction</p><p> </p><p>"Inverted Commas - Speaking"</p><p> </p><p>★"Starred inverted commas - Shapes,sounds."★</p><p> </p><p>_Underscores - Thoughts_</p><p> </p><p>Location - 5 Km away from Beacon :</p><p> </p><p>Time - 7 : 00 </p><p> </p><p>Alright you all know what to do! Was heard by both team RWBY and JNPR so they ran hurriedly</p><p> </p><p>The two teams ran in the general direction of all the yelling till they ended up in a clearing and what they saw surprised them because right in front of their eyes what looked like a teenage boy and ten teenage girls were engulfed in bright light and as the light faded in the unknown teenagers' places stood varying spiecies of big cats and dogs.</p><p> </p><p>What now stood before them all were two Cheetahs,a Lioness,a Tigress,a Leopard,a Snow Leopard,a Jackal,a Coyote,a Wolf,a Fox and a Dhole and they(the transformed animals) proceeded to annihilate a large pack of Beowolves with ease and as they then reverted back to human form the male and the ten girls turned towards the teams.</p><p> </p><p>That was awesome! Came a loud cheer from non other than Jaune,Nora and of course Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>??? : Seems like we have a bit of company here girls,they look like professional fighters so...</p><p> </p><p>"We do not mean a single one of you any harm,we were on a mission to come kill those Grimm you just did" Jaune said wary of a fight possibly breaking out between the groups</p><p> </p><p>To which the male of the other group just raised a hand in a calm manner and smiled at team JNPR and team RWBY.</p><p> </p><p>"we know don't worry dude alright our natural instincts are not screaming danger so pipe down"</p><p> </p><p>Then the Huntsmen and Huntresses deflated in relief as they didn't wanna fight other humans especially after they just eliminated Grimm for them even if the Grimm were just a common group of Beowolves.</p><p> </p><p>"Now let me introduce my group." said the male from the group of strangers"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll start first,I am Kenji Shedji and these very lovely ladies standing with me are my girlfriends."</p><p> </p><p>He has purple hair and black eyes and was wearing a purple T-shirt,purple wristbands,red tracksuit pants with a white stripe running down the sides,black shoes with white patterns on the bottom and shoelaces of the same color and a heptagonal shaped Sapphire stone with two pink triangular carvings hanging off his neck on a fiber cord.</p><p> </p><p>Next the girl on Kenji's right spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi there I am Kireitsune Minamoto."</p><p> </p><p>She has green eyes and pink hair with a few strands on either side framing her face with pigtails that are pulled up semi-high in a way that they're cylindrical on top and also two more pigtails behind those,she wears a green ribbon in the middle with green butterfly ribbons flanking it,a green neck ribbon,green Pixie dress,pink socks and green shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Next on her right another spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey everyone I am Tora Sakurai"</p><p> </p><p>She has orange eyes and ginger(orange red) hair with some hair framing her face and the rest pulled into twirly pigtails tied by black elastic hairbands( hair ties) she also wears a Chinese inspired red dress lined with orange edges,pointed orange boots that go up to just below her knees and Golden bangles on both wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Next the girl to her right spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Chitayna Yamamoto so hi!"</p><p> </p><p>She has yellow eyes and beige hair with an elaborate bob cut that looked like it had horns on the top and at the back long twintails going passed her back,she wears a yellow short sleeved T-shirt that's longer on the right side,plain black tights as well as black and yellow shoes with stripes on the toe parts and Criss crossed shoelaces.</p><p> </p><p>Next to her another girl spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"My name's Shishana Yamada"</p><p> </p><p>She has Golden blonde hair and light yellow eyes,further near the ends her hair becomes a darker and darker blonde,she wears a yellow flowing dress that goes up to just a small few inches above her knees,long yellow silk gloves going up over her elbows,a yellow star shaped accessory hanging off of her and yellow boots going over her knees.</p><p> </p><p>The last girl from the right then spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Tsukiko Hinamoto"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukiko has black eyes as well as black hair in almost the same style as her friend Kireitsune but without the extra pigtails behind the front ones,she had in the middle of her hair one of those bow like things that housemaids usually wear but hers was black,a black dress that goes just above her knees,boots going to under her knees and black pearls on her wrists.</p><p> </p><p>The first girl on Kenji's left then spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Jackie Furakawa"</p><p> </p><p>She has dark-ish grey eyes,dark grey hair with uneven ends with a headband under her fringe with the fringe parted both sides over it,she wears a dark grey Bolero with a black crop top torn at the hem,a dark gray mini skirt with frills with black lace at the top and bottom with black plastic ties in hoops,fishnet stockings,shin high boots open at the front where her shins meet her feet and a grey choker.</p><p> </p><p>Next the girl to her left spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Yukino Izumi"</p><p> </p><p>She has aqua blue eyes and white hair with a fringe that's short in the middle and longer at the sides and her hair curled on the sides of her cheeks and the sides of her hair reaching to her upper forearms in curls,she wears a blue bikini style crop top with two navy blue straps criss-crossing over her torso,a white skirt short in front and long from behind,light blue boots and light blue pearls on her neck and wrists.</p><p> </p><p>The next girl to her left spoke up</p><p> </p><p>"I am Hyöna Watanabe"</p><p> </p><p>She has brown eyes and is a brunette,her hair is shorter to the front right and back right,the front left side of her hair goes down to chest height and the back left side of her hair goes down almost knee height,she wears a brown long sleeved top with holes in the torso and sleeves(it's part of the design)long shorts that leave her waist bare,brown boots that go up to just under her knees and a brown choker.</p><p> </p><p>The girl to the left of her spoke up next.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Gina Miura"</p><p> </p><p>She has silvery grey eyes and silver hair,her hair is half braided,three rows on each side,a wavy fringe over her right eye,all is pulled back and fastened with more hair down her back,she wears a sleeveless dress/skirt grey at the front and black at the back and the skirt with fur worked into the back,long grey boots and gloves,silver pearl necklace,a grey bone necklace and grey earring studs.</p><p> </p><p>The last girl on the right spoke up next.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Akane Matsuda"</p><p> </p><p>She has heterochromic eyes,one eye red and one eye blue,her hair is bright red,her fringe covers almost the whole left side of her face and some hair on the right,the rest of her hair is in long double twintails,she wears a dark blue long sleeved jumper with pulled up sleeves and short pant legs,blue boots up to her knees,a red fold style choker and a red wrist scarf.</p><p> </p><p>After the teenagers introduced themeselves teams JNPR and RWBY were then introduced to them by Jaune.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you all" Jaune said "I'm Jaune Arc,this is my team,Pyrrha Nikos,Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren,team JNPR."</p><p> </p><p>Jaune gestured to each one of his team mates as he introduced them to the teenage strangers.</p><p> </p><p>"The other team is team RWBY led by Ruby Rose,her team,Weiss Schnee,Yang Xiao Long and Blake Beladonna"</p><p> </p><p>He said gesturing to his sister team.</p><p> </p><p>"So how did you all get here?"</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha piped up</p><p> </p><p>"Well,you'll probably not believe this but we are from a different world called Earth but somehow we ended up in this place."</p><p> </p><p>Was the reply from Kenji.</p><p> </p><p>"We fight bone plated black creatures that totally thrive on negativity so that is not the weirdest thing that we've heard."</p><p> </p><p>Came Ruby's enthusiastic exclamation.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway,back to the topic at hand,we'd just eaten dinner and gotten dressed after we got back to our hostel before...this"</p><p> </p><p>Jackie said annoyed at the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait wait you said you live together in a hostel as in at a normal school,a guy and all of his girlfriends...living together?"</p><p> </p><p>Ren deadpanned,erm,said in his usual stoic voice,but in his mind he was actually really quite surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"You can say it you know,a guy and his Harem living together while teenage hormones could cause sexual tension."</p><p> </p><p>Said Yukino managing to sound even more deadpan than Ren,not seeing any reason to sugarcoat her reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my seems like someone could quite possibly dethrone our own Ice queen from her icy throne."</p><p> </p><p>This of course was said by none other than Yang who then directed a teasing smirk at Weiss</p><p> </p><p>"Nah Yukino here can be pretty affectionate towards Kenji when nobody is looking so she's actually quite warm."</p><p> </p><p>Hyöna rebutted only half jokingly which caused Yang's mouth to promptly form an ★"O"★ and Yukino to blush lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Just then the sound of a bullhead was heard from above the clearing showing Dr Oobleck and Professor Port in the door.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>The large bullhead had landed on one side of the big open clearing as the teachers got out of the bullhead.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you two teams have a bit of company,so let me ask exactly what are you all doing over here."</p><p> </p><p>Dr Oobleck asked in fascination.</p><p> </p><p>"To sum it up we were teleported here suddenly from our planet and your students found us here."</p><p> </p><p>Kireitsunè quickly explained.</p><p> </p><p>"That reminds me of the day I..."</p><p> </p><p>Port started but was cut off by Oobleck.</p><p>"Now now Peter,let us not bore these teenagers from another planet with your "tales of gloriousness" alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Dr Oobleck said knowing what'd happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever can we just get on the bullhead back to Beacon so that I can continue with my studying?"</p><p> </p><p>Came Weiss's utterly impatient dismissal.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms Schnee patience is a virtue you would be wise to learn,now to ask our strangers would you like to come with?"</p><p> </p><p>Dr Oobleck reprimanded Weiss lightly and posed a question towards Kenji and his girlfriends,although the answer was easy.</p><p> </p><p>"We'd like that since we have nowhere else to go and we'd need a place to stay until finally we manage to teleport back."</p><p> </p><p>Kenji replied thankful for the nice offer.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port boarded followed by the students and the anthromorphic students and then the bullhead took off into the air towards Beacon Academy.</p><p> </p><p>Location - Beacon Academy</p><p>Time - 9 : 00</p><p> </p><p>As teams JNPR and RWBY and the anthromorphic teens walked the halls of Beacon Academy there was a lot of whispering between the students standing by their lockers about the small group of teenagers following the teams,Jaune flashed them an apologetic smile for the behavior of his fellow students but Kenji and his group all just gave him understanding smiles.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Location - Beacon,Ozpin's office</p><p> </p><p>Time - 9 : 30</p><p> </p><p>"So let me get this straight,you and your girlfriends,as in they are romantically involved with you,were teleported here?"</p><p> </p><p>Ozpin asked after recieving a lengthy explanation from the whole group of strangers of exactly how they got there.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but I think that maybe we were teleported to your world for a good reason,the question is exactly what."</p><p> </p><p>Kenji calmly confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Headmaster Ozpin I think it'd be a good idea for the time being to let them stay here till they figure out how to return"</p><p> </p><p>Jaune quickly said.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Arc I'm aware you have a bleeding heart but where would we accommodate them in the Academy?"</p><p> </p><p>Asked ms Goodwitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms Goodwitch with all due respect have you forgotten we have a huge guest room that's standing empty in our dorm's hall?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaune asked with sudden confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that Mr Arc has a point Glynda and I do say Mr Arc this is why you are a leader,your quick thinking is brilliant"</p><p> </p><p>Ozpin said replying to both professor Goodwitch and Jaune with pride in Jaune having gotten better since initiation.</p><p> </p><p>"That's our leader for you,he's gotten us out of some sticky situations in the past like with the Deathstalker at initiation"</p><p> </p><p>Nora piped up clapping Jaune on the shoulder with a big smile while the rest of JNPR made sounds of agreeance.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaune has a very unique way of thinking of things and has a high level of tactical prowess"</p><p> </p><p>Ren said in a rare moment of praise.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and he will also become better as a fighter as well because he's made a ton of progress in our evening training sessions."</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha finally said as she bumped his shoulder very lightly with hers with lots of affection in her voice at which he blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh gosh thank you guys,headmaster Ozpin thank you for the chance to help our new friends"</p><p> </p><p>Jaune said swelling with happiness at his team's praise and very greatful towards Ozpin for his strong confidence in him.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Location - Beacon Academy,guest room.</p><p> </p><p>Time : 10 : 00 </p><p> </p><p>"Well then girls now we have a place to stay temporarily I just hope that we get ourselves all back to Earth in the end."</p><p> </p><p>Kenji said first both relieved and unsure</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry darling,I think we will make it back before anything bad can happen on Earth,and don't you doubt it for a second."</p><p> </p><p>Came Yukino's calm reply at that as she tightly hugged Kenji and then gave him a big ol kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Yukino is actually right,besides,I think that your parents and ours will stand in if they can not get in contact with us."</p><p> </p><p>Jackie said in a completely matter of factly kind of way and gave Kenji's arm a hug and gave a squeez. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and they are stronger than all our enemies may think they raised powerful children after all."</p><p> </p><p>Kireitsune added too as she hugged Kenji around his neck nice and softly while standing right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"That is true,our respective parents are more than just strong enough,I would say they are really powerful."</p><p> </p><p>Tora's reply was added softly as she slipped under the arm that wasn't occupied by Jackie as she hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"That is true,our respective parents are more than just strong enough,I would say they're really powerful."</p><p> </p><p>Tora's reply was added softly as she slipped under the arm that wasn't occupied by Jackie as she hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I mean having animal powers doesn't sound like much but us and our parents have proven that theory wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Said Shishana as she sat at the small table in the middle of the room while filing down her fingernails not even looking up.</p><p> </p><p>"True,true,we all know for a fact that we haven't unlocked most of our powers yet so naturally we still can get stronger."</p><p> </p><p>Was what they promptly got from Tsukiko as an answer to the statement as she put her eyeshadow on.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I'm from a lesser and sub species of wolf obviously since I'm part Coyote of course but I can't wait to unlock mine."</p><p> </p><p>Gina said excitement bubbling up in her like a volcano about to erupt as she started to daydream on a small couch.</p><p> </p><p>"I totally agree with Gina that the prospect of finally unlocking new powers would be quite a glorious day for all of us indeed."</p><p> </p><p>Akane piped in getting a dreamy look on her face too while sitting down with her back against Gina's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if Gina and Akane are so positive through all this we all might as well just make the best of this as well."</p><p> </p><p>Chitayna said smiling as she radiated positivity as she put up the "peace" sign before promptly plopping onto a bed.</p><p> </p><p>"She is right so let's do our best while we are stuck on this planet and I want to see how well trained these students here are."</p><p> </p><p>Came the affirmative from Hyöna while she amusedly giggled at Chitayna who's energy just dropped like a stone.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you girls,I feel better from all of your encouragement, let's go find something to eat."</p><p> </p><p>Kenji said feeling new energy for the day.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Location - Beacon,JNPR room.</p><p> </p><p>Time - 10 : 10</p><p> </p><p>Jaune lay motionless on his bed in awe of the new friends that he and by extention the rest of team JNPR as well as team RWBY have made just three hours ago,he found it awesome that said new friends could turn into each a different animal well except Kenji and Chitayna since they both could turn themselves into cheetahs,he was about to think further but was shaken.</p><p> </p><p>Upon opening his eyes and staring into the bright beautiful green eyes of his team partner Pyrrha Nikos his face felt hot and he realised her face was currently much too close to his own while also at that exact moment he was lost in her eyes and he then looked lower and was captivated by the way her lips moved until she shook him again pulling him out of his stupor.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh sorry Pyrrha what was it you said?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaune asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go eat,remember it's dinner time."</p><p> </p><p>She answered.</p><p>/p</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 Version 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just the Script Dialogue form version</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY or it's characters it is property of Rooster Teeth and obviously the late Monty Oum. However,I do own all the characters from my own Original story called "Highschool Life Of An Anthromorphic" all who I'll be utilising in this specific fanfiction</p><p>"Inverted Commas - thoughts"</p><p>☆"Starred inverted commas - Shapes,sounds."☆</p><p>Location - 5 Km away from Beacon :</p><p>Time - 7 : 00 </p><p>Alright you all know what to do! Was heard by both team RWBY and JNPR so they ran hurriedly</p><p>The two teams ran in the general direction of all the yelling till they ended up in a clearing and what they saw surprised them because right in front of their eyes what looked like a teenage boy and ten teenage girls were engulfed in bright light and as the light faded in the unknown teenagers' places stood varying spiecies of big cats and dogs.</p><p>What now stood before them all were two Cheetahs,a Lioness,a Tigress,a Leopard,a Snow Leopard,a Jackal,a Coyote,a Wolf,a Fox and a Dhole and they(the transformed animals) proceeded to annihilate a large pack of Beowolves with ease and as they then reverted back to human form the male and the ten girls turned towards the teams.</p><p>That was awesome! Came a loud cheer from non other than Jaune,Nora and of course Ruby.</p><p>??? : Seems like we have a bit of company here girls,they look like professional fighters so...</p><p>Jaune : We do not mean a single one of you any harm,we were on a mission to come kill those Grimm you just did. </p><p>To which the male of the other group just raised a hand in a calm manner and smiled at team JNPR and team RWBY.</p><p>??? : we know don't worry dude alright our natural instincts are not screaming danger so pipe down. </p><p>Then the Huntsmen and Huntresses deflated in relief as they didn't wanna fight other humans especially after they just eliminated Grimm for them even if the Grimm were just a common group of Beowolves.</p><p>Kenji  : Now let me introduce my group." said the male from the group of strangers.</p><p>Kenji : I'll start first,I am Kenji Shedji and these very lovely ladies standing with me are my girlfriends. </p><p>He has purple hair and black eyes and was wearing a purple T-shirt,purple wristbands,red tracksuit pants with a white stripe running down the sides,black shoes with white patterns on the bottom and shoelaces of the same color and a heptagonal shaped Sapphire stone with two pink triangular carvings hanging off his neck on a fiber cord.</p><p>On the right of Kenji one said.</p><p>Girl 1 : Hi there I am Kireitsune Minamoto. <br/>She has green eyes and pink hair with a few strands on either side framing her face with pigtails that are pulled up semi-high in a way that they're cylindrical on top and also two more pigtails behind those,she wears a green ribbon in the middle with green butterfly ribbons flanking it,a green neck ribbon,green Pixie dress,pink socks and green shoes.</p><p>Next on her right another spoke up.</p><p>Girl 2 : Hey everyone I am Tora Sakurai.</p><p>She has orange eyes and ginger(orange red) hair with some hair framing her face and the rest pulled into twirly pigtails tied by black elastic hairbands( hair ties) she also wears a Chinese inspired red dress lined with orange edges,pointed orange boots that go up to just below her knees and Golden bangles on both wrists.</p><p>Next the girl to her right spoke up.</p><p>Girl 3 : I am Chitayna Yamamoto so hi! </p><p>She has yellow eyes and beige hair with an elaborate bob cut that looked like it had horns on the top and at the back long twintails going passed her back,she wears a yellow short sleeved T-shirt that's longer on the right side,plain black tights as well as black and yellow shoes with stripes on the toe parts and Criss crossed shoelaces.</p><p>Next to her another girl spoke up.</p><p>Girl 4 : My name's Shishana Yamada.</p><p>She has Golden blonde hair and light yellow eyes,further near the ends her hair becomes a darker and darker blonde,she wears a yellow flowing dress that goes up to just a small few inches above her knees,long yellow silk gloves going up over her elbows,a yellow star shaped accessory hanging off of her and yellow boots going over her knees.</p><p>The last girl from the right then spoke up.</p><p>Girl 5 : I am Tsukiko Hinamoto. </p><p>Tsukiko has black eyes as well as black hair in almost the same style as her friend Kireitsune but without the extra pigtails behind the front ones,she had in the middle of her hair one of those bow like things that housemaids usually wear but hers was black,a black dress that goes just above her knees,boots going to under her knees and black pearls on her wrists.</p><p>The first girl on Kenji's left then spoke up.</p><p>Girl 6 : I am Jackie Furakawa.</p><p>She has dark-ish grey eyes,dark grey hair with uneven ends with a headband under her fringe with the fringe parted both sides over it,she wears a dark grey Bolero with a black crop top torn at the hem,a dark gray mini skirt with frills with black lace at the top and bottom with black plastic ties in hoops,fishnet stockings,shin high boots open at the front where her shins meet her feet and a grey choker.</p><p>Next the girl to her left spoke up.</p><p>Girl 7 : I am Yukino Izumi.</p><p>She has aqua blue eyes and white hair with a fringe that's short in the middle and longer at the sides and her hair curled on the sides of her cheeks and the sides of her hair reaching to her upper forearms in curls,she wears a blue bikini style crop top with two navy blue straps criss-crossing over her torso,a white skirt short in front and long from behind,light blue boots and light blue pearls on her neck and wrists.</p><p>The next girl to her left spoke up</p><p>Girl 8 : I am Hyöna Watanabe.</p><p>She has brown eyes and is a brunette,her hair is shorter to the front right and back right,the front left side of her hair goes down to chest height and the back left side of her hair goes down almost knee height,she wears a brown long sleeved top with holes in the torso and sleeves(it's part of the design)long shorts that leave her waist bare,brown boots that go up to just under her knees and a brown choker.</p><p>The girl to the left of her spoke up next.</p><p>Girl 9 : I am Gina Miura.</p><p>She has silvery grey eyes and silver hair,her hair is half braided,three rows on each side,a wavy fringe over her right eye,all is pulled back and fastened with more hair down her back,she wears a sleeveless dress/skirt grey at the front and black at the back and the skirt with fur worked into the back,long grey boots and gloves,silver pearl necklace,a grey bone necklace and grey earring studs.</p><p>The last girl on the left spoke up next.</p><p>Girl 10 : I am Akane Matsuda.</p><p>She has heterochromic eyes,one eye red and one eye blue,her hair is bright red,her fringe covers almost the whole left side of her face and some hair on the right,the rest of her hair is in long double twintails,she wears a dark blue long sleeved jumper with pulled up sleeves and short pant legs,blue boots up to her knees,a red fold style choker and a red wrist scarf.</p><p>After the teenagers introduced themeselves teams JNPR and RWBY were then introduced to them by Jaune.</p><p>Jaune : Nice to meet you all,I'm Jaune Arc,this is my team,Pyrrha Nikos,Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren,team JNPR. </p><p>Jaune gestured to each one of his team mates as he introduced them to the teenage strangers.</p><p>Jaune : The other team is team RWBY led by Ruby Rose,her team,Weiss Schnee,Yang Xiao Long and Blake Beladonna </p><p>He said gesturing to his sister team.</p><p>Pyrrha : So how did you all get here? </p><p>Kenji : Well,you'll probably not believe this but we are from a different world called Earth but somehow we ended up in this place."</p><p>Ruby : We kill bone plated black creatures that thrive on negativity so that is not the weirdest thing that we've heard. </p><p>This was said very enthusiastically.</p><p>Jackie : Anyway,on the topic at hand,we'd just eaten dinner and gotten dressed after we got back to our hostel before...this"</p><p>The annoyance in her voice was clear. </p><p>Ren : Wait wait you said you live together in a hostel as in at a normal school,a guy and all of his girlfriends...living together?"</p><p>He deadpanned,erm,said in his usual stoic voice,but in his mind he was actually really quite surprised.</p><p>Yukino : You can say it ya know,a guy and his Harem living together while teenage hormones could cause problems. </p><p>She said managing to sound even more deadpan than Ren,not seeing any reason to sugarcoat her reply.</p><p>Yang :  my seems like someone could quite possibly dethrone our own Ice queen from her icy throne. </p><p>This of course was said in none other than a teasing tone directed towards Weiss along with a teasing smirk</p><p>Hyöna  : Nah Yukino here can be pretty affectionate towards Kenji when nobody is looking so she's actually quite warm. </p><p>She rebutted only half jokingly which caused Yang's mouth to promptly form an ☆"O"☆ and Yukino to blush lightly.</p><p>Just then the sound of a bullhead was heard from above the clearing showing Dr Oobleck and Professor Port in the door.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>The large bullhead had landed on one side of the big open clearing as the teachers got out of the bullhead.</p><p>Dr Oobleck : I see you two teams have a bit of company,so let me ask exactly what are you all doing over here."</p><p>The question was asked in fascination.</p><p>Kireitsunè : To sum it up we were teleported here suddenly from our planet and your students found us here."</p><p>Prof. Port : That reminds me of the day I... </p><p>He started but was cut off by Oobleck.</p><p>Dr Oobleck : Now now Peter,let us not bore these teenagers from another planet with your "tales of gloriousness" alright? </p><p>He said knowing what'd happen.</p><p>Weiss : Whatever can we just get on the bullhead back to Beacon so that I can continue with my studying? </p><p>Came her utterly impatient dismissal.</p><p>Dr Oobleck : Ms Schnee patience is a virtue you would be wise to learn,now strangers would you like to come with? </p><p>He reprimanded Weiss lightly and posed a question towards Kenji and his girlfriends,although the answer was easy.</p><p>Kenji : We'd like that since we have nowhere else to go and we need a place to stay until finally we manage to leave.</p><p>He replied thankful for the nice offer.</p><p>Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port boarded followed by the students and the anthromorphic students and then the bullhead took off into the air towards Beacon Academy.</p><p>Location - Beacon Academy</p><p>Time - 9 : 00</p><p>As teams JNPR and RWBY and the anthromorphic teens walked the halls of Beacon Academy there was a lot of whispering between the students standing by their lockers about the small group of teenagers following the teams,Jaune flashed them an apologetic smile for the behavior of his fellow students but Kenji and his group all just gave him understanding smiles.</p><p>...</p><p>Location - Beacon,Ozpin's office</p><p>Time - 9 : 30</p><p>Ozpin : So let me get this straight,you and your girlfriends,as in they are romantically involved with you,were teleported here? </p><p>He asked after recieving a lengthy explanation from the whole group of strangers of exactly how they got there.</p><p>Kenji : Yeah but I think that maybe we were teleported to your world for a good reason,the question is exactly what. </p><p>He calmly confirmed.</p><p>Jaune : Headmaster Ozpin I think it'd be a good idea for the time being to let them stay here till they figure out how to return.</p><p>He quickly said.</p><p>Goodwitch : Mr Arc I'm aware you have a bleeding heart but where would we accommodate them in the Academy? </p><p>Came her question.</p><p>Jaune : Ms Goodwitch with all due respect have you forgotten we have an empty guest room n our dorm's hall? </p><p>He asked with sudden confidence.</p><p>Ozpin : I think that Mr Arc has a point Glynda and I do say Mr Arc this is why you are a leader,your quick thinking is brilliant"</p><p>He said replying to both professor Goodwitch and Jaune with pride in Jaune having gotten better since initiation.</p><p>Nora : That's our leader for ya,he's gotten us out of sticky situations in the past like with the Deathstalker at initiation.</p><p>She piped up clapping Jaune on the shoulder with a big smile while the rest of JNPR made sounds of agreeance.</p><p>Ren : Jaune has a very unique way of thinking of things and has a high level of tactical prowess.</p><p>He said in a rare moment of praise.</p><p>Pyrrha : Yes,he will also become better as a fighter as well because he's made much progress in our training sessions.</p><p>She finally said as she bumped his shoulder very lightly with hers with lots of affection in her voice at which he blushed.</p><p>Jaune : Oh gosh thank you guys,headmaster Ozpin thank you for the chance to help our new friends.</p><p>He said swelling with happiness at his team's praise and very greatful towards Ozpin for his strong confidence in him.</p><p>...</p><p>Location - Beacon Academy,guest room.</p><p>Time : 10 : 00 </p><p>Kenji : Well then girls now we have a place to stay temporarily I just hope we can all get back to Earth in time.</p><p>He said first both relieved and unsure.</p><p>Yukino : Don't worry darling,I think we will make it back before anything bad can happen on Earth.</p><p>Came her calm reply at that as she tightly hugged Kenji and then gave him a big ol kiss.</p><p>Jackie : Yeah Yukino's right,besides,I think that your parents and ours will stand in if they can not find us.</p><p>She said in a completely matter of factly kind of way and gave Kenji's arm a hug and gave a squeez. </p><p>Kireitsunè : Yeah and they are stronger than all our enemies may think they raised all of us after all.</p><p>She added too as she hugged Kenji around his neck nice and softly while standing behind him.</p><p>Tora : That is true,our respective parents are more than just strong enough,I'd say they're really powerful.</p><p>Her reply was added softly as she slipped under the arm that wasn't occupied by Jackie as she hugged him.</p><p>Shishana : Yeah I mean having animal powers doesn't sound like much but we all disproved that theory.</p><p>She said as she sat at the small table in the middle of the room while filing her fingernails not even looking up.</p><p>Tsukiko : True,we all know for a fact that we haven't unlocked most of our powers so we still can get stronger.</p><p>Was what they promptly got from her as an answer to the statement as she put her eyeshadow on.</p><p>Gina : I know I'm from a lesser and sub species of wolf as I am part Coyote but damn I can't wait to unlock mine.</p><p>She said excitement bubbling up in her like a volcano about to erupt as she started to daydream on a small couch.</p><p>Akane : I totally agree with Gina that finally unlocking new powers would be an excellent day for all of us.</p><p>She piped in getting a dreamy look on her face too while sitting down with her back against Gina's back.</p><p>Chitayna : Well if Gina and Akane are so positive through all this we might as well just make the best of this.</p><p>She said smiling as she radiated positivity as she put up the "peace" sign before promptly plopping onto a bed.</p><p>Hyöna : She is right so let's do our best while we are stuck on this planet and I want to sed these people's skills.</p><p>Came the affirmative from her while she amusedly giggled at Chitayna who's energy just dropped like a stone.</p><p>Kenji : Thank you girls,I feel better from all your encouragement,let's go find something to eat."</p><p>Kenji said feeling new energy for the day.</p><p>...</p><p>Location - Beacon Academy,JNPR room.</p><p>Time - 10 : 10</p><p>Jaune lay motionless on his bed in awe of the new friends that he and by extention the rest of team JNPR as well as team RWBY have made just three hours ago,he found it awesome that said new friends could turn into each a different animal well except Kenji and Chitayna since they both could turn into cheetahs,he was gonna think more but was shaken.</p><p>Upon opening his eyes and staring into the bright beautiful green eyes of his team partner Pyrrha Nikos his face felt hot and he realised her face was currently much too close to his own while also at that exact moment he was lost in her eyes and he then looked lower and was captivated by the way her lips moved until she shook him again pulling him out of his stupor.</p><p>Jaune : Uh sorry Pyrrha what was it you said? I kinda spaced out there for a small moment</p><p>He asked her feeling quite dumb for being so distracted by his partner,he didn't want her to know he liked her.</p><p>Pyrrha : Let's go eat,remember it's dinner,also later we need to talk,you seem a little distracted lately.</p><p>She answered him with a concerned smile at his currently distracted demeanor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>